


The Hybrid

by KSanj



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Fem!reader/Zim, Reader/Zim, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, hybrid!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSanj/pseuds/KSanj
Summary: As for the story, Dib and Gaz are in high school. Gaz has a new job lined up before she graduates, Dib has officially given up on trying to save the planet from Zim, and there are a few things uncovered about the Irkens being on the earth before. Zim, Dib and Gaz come together and find out why the Irken leaders haven't been perusing the earth planet and sent Zim on some fake mission.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Your Info:  
> Y/N=> Your name L/N=> Last name  
> F/C=> Favorite Color w/ numbers is other fav color H/L=> hair length  
> H/S=> Hair style* H/C=> Hair color  
> E/C => eye color Y/M/N=> Your mom’s name
> 
> Just so you all know, you are half alien. And the race is Irken. So, whatever eye color you choose is your whole eye outside of the disguise. This story is set on earth for the most part so, don't worry… I won’t try to describe the planet Irk. There will be more background explained in the prologue. Thank you, and enjoy reading my very first reader insert.

There is a lab that Professor membrane is always working on. He makes sure his children don't ever know about this lab specifically. Though he has many labs, this specific lab, held two people. One was his ex-wife, Y/M/N Membrane. The second was her hybrid child, a half human and half alien creature.

Every time Dib had an outburst about aliens, he would just call him insane and make his son think he didn't believe him. Even though he knew there was nothing but truth in what his son had ever told him.

They existed.

He had seen them before and… His wife, at the time, had developed feelings for one when Dib was a year old.

The alien had crash landed in a forest close to the unnamed town they lived in. He was severely damaged from the lading and… something else.  Y/M/N had found the alien while doing a very big search on a new plant life she had found and had been studying. He was brought to the lab to heal and be studied. Y/M/N was trying to nursed him back to health but, feelings began to develop as they got to know each other.

The alien, at the time, was rather young and slightly shorter than her. The alien seemed proud of his height and said he was the tallest of his team. He always held his head high as he said that as if trying to impress her. He had red eyes and much of his uniform was red. She started to just call him, Red.

She let him around her baby boy and their 4-year-old girl Gaz. He seemed curious as she held him so closely. Irkens weren’t born naturally and were never shown the same affection that she was giving her small little boy. He was also interested in how the girl always stared at him with her caramel brown eyes and how she asked him hundreds of questions, like any curious child.

Red got closer to her and her kin but, he knew it was wrong for his kind to develop feelings of any kind. Let alone have them for a woman who was already taken. Besides, he was born to be a soldier, a killer, a soon to be ruler of the whole Irken armada with the rate of his growth... However, it was happening to him and he felt it in his squeedlyspooch.

He liked it.

Membrane didn't expect them to have such a strong connection as he was busy with all his new findings on this Alien called Red. He paid less attention to his family as he did this. Red said very little about his people but he was learning about the people of the earth and the things that were dangerous to his people. He was also finding weaknesses about them as well. When Membrane had found out about the alien and his wife. It was too late however. Dib was 3 and Gaz was 5 turning 6.

Y/M/N had helped Red escape to go back home and she was with another child that wasn't his. She wasn't happy being alone to care for the children. She planned to leave and take both Dib and Gaz with her to a far-off place away from this unnamed town. Her intention was to give the children a loving home and a well-placed education.

Membrane couldn't have his family taken away by the alien. He made it seem like she could leave and had her pack and let the children rest before they left in the morning. However, he took her to his lab when the children were asleep and placed her into a deep sleep. Little did he know, Irkens grew faster than human children and didn't need the vessel for long. She gave birth in her deep sleep to the hybrid which he had locked up to keep working on his studies.

She was still in her deep sleep after all these years. When the child was born, she was very clingy to her mother. She acted much like a human child but, she was awake and looking at her mother with her bright E/C. She even knew how to speak right off the bat. She spoke softly, “M-mama?”

He took notes on this newly found information and lied to the child about her mother being sick all the time and needing a cure to be released from her newly found deep sleep. The Professor had told his children that she had passed away from some accident in her lab.

Gaz was heartbroken to hear about it. She began distancing herself from others and burying herself in her various gameslaves and vampire slayer games. Dib was still too young to know his mother too well. He did enjoy the paranormal like she did and always looked through her old notes about the plant life he could find outside.

Professor Membrane wants them to think their mother is no longer with them and in a happier place. So, they are ignorant about the alien life he and his wife studied. And the child she had with that alien. Membrane checks in on this hybrid girl daily in the hidden lab. He has named her, Y/N.

**.:.:. Y/N's POV.:.:.**

The professor says that the tests he’s been making on me were helping my mom. Some of the tests are odd… he had me sit in water and see if my skin had an allergic reaction or not. Luckily, I didn't. I didn’t know people were allergic to something they needed to live.

Anyways, I can only hope that I can get out soon. He promised that it would be soon and, I’ll leave with my mom. Today is also visiting day! So, I get to see mom and tell her everything I can in a couple of hours. I know she's sleeping but... Every time I see her... It just makes me happy to see her. And, I know she can hear me…

She has such long and beautiful dark purple hair and her eyes are a lovely golden honey color. Her skin is pale and in need some sun though… I do worry about that. Taking her outside to enjoy the sun might be the first thing that I do with her when we are in the fresh air. The professor tells me I look a lot like my father... Just with H/L, H/S, and H/C hair.

I have these black antenna that curled into my H/L hair. They are very sensitive so I try not to touch them too much… or let others touch them. My eyes are E/C and my skin is a pale sea foam green. I have a nose and ears that look more like my mothers’ features. I enjoy that I at least resemble her a little bit.

I also have this thing called a Pak that the professor made for me. I was getting sick a lot at a young age. My body was very weak compared to the other people that would help the Professor. So, he found a way from me to not get sick anymore... Or at least less commonly. He’s been kind to me and making sure that I have everything I need survive. It’s been kind of him to do so.

I tell my mom about my day and smiled softly, "... The professor says you'll be able to get out soon mama. I've been doing my best on these tests for you... I want you to get better so I can finally say hi and meet you properly… and maybe we can go and be outside in the sun like my books show... Oh! Professor Membrane is also teaching me math, science, history, English, and a few other languages. I can't wait to tell you them and what I learned when you get up..." I smiled as I held her hand. It was warm and twitched slightly as if to grasp my hand.

I looked to see the professor through the window telling me to wrap it up for the day and that visiting hours were over. "Well... I have to go mom... I love you." I kissed her forehead and left with the professor. I was dressed in a F/c uniform like dress and it was down to my knees. I had black pants on under it. It was always cold here in the labs. I was locked into my room again and sighed to myself, "I wish I could see what it's like outside..." Little did I know... the one thing I wished for, was coming true that night.


	2. A picture is worth a thousand words…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib gives up exposing Zim and thinks of his future. He looks through some old pictures with his Mom, him and Gaz but... he finds something odd...

**…3 Weeks before Prologue…**

**:.:.: Dib’s POV :.:.:**

That’s it, I give up.

I’ve just given up on humanity…

No one still believes me, after everything Zim has put us through and we’re all in high skool now. Today is the start of the new skool year and I’m 16 and a sophomore now. So, things just needed to change.

So, as we start up the new school year, I’m saying fuck it. I might get more done if I do nothing and just go through skool. Maybe I’ll help the school system a bit instead. We need more people with minds that can be leaders rather than mindless sheep.

Zim seems to be growing tired of it all too, as much as he doesn’t want to admit it. So, I’m planning on making a deal with him. He leaves me alone, and I’ll do the same for him. Hell, maybe Zim taking over the earth for his tallest might be the best.

I was walking with Gaz to my class, her hair had grown out a lot and she’s 18 now. She wore black torn up skinny jeans, purple and grey skull baby doll tee-shirts and she was beginning to look and more and more like mom. However, she seemed to have her own edge to it. It was nice to see.

I had seen pictures of her holding me and smiling or of her out and with her lab gear looking at different kinds of plants. I kind of had them in my wallet. It was nice to carry with me. It made me feel comfort as I thought of her watching over me now.

I looked over at Gaz as we got closer to her class first, “Hey, Gaz.”

“What dib?” she asked irritated as she was in the middle of a boss battle and kicking ass as she looked at me.

“I’m giving up on following Zim and trying to expose him.”

“What brought this on?” She asked slightly surprised now.

She placed her game down on her desk after beating the boss and letting the cut scene play without her. She had seen it for the millionth time so. I can understand just letting it play through without you. I walked in with her to talk for a bit longer.

“I’m tired of being called crazy, being dragged around doing dangerous things, and doing these things that save others for no reason. There’s no point of me trying to save a planet that doesn’t believe me and has kind of already doomed itself. But, I do know you believe me. You and I both have been through most of Zim’s crazy adventures together…”

She scoffed as she sat in her seat, “Yeah. I remember. You almost made us miss dinner at the pizza place with dad.”

“Hey, we got there.” I looked at her and saw a small smile. These moments were rare so, I enjoyed them while they were there.

“Dib, what do you plan on doing then?” She asked, “I mean, You’re a sophomore now… I’m a senior and I know that I got offered a job to help test games for gameslave. Finally, what do you want to do?”

“Not sure…” I sighed, “Maybe I’ll work in one of Dad’s labs? He probably needs more help than anything else… There are so many other discoveries that need to be found here on earth too… Maybe… I’ll find that plant mom discovered and finish her work…”

She looked sad when I brought up mom and looked at her gameslave. She picked it up and started to play it as the cut scene was done.

“hmm… so, what are you telling Zim?” she asked as if he and I were friends.

Well... I guess we were frenemies? I mean, we had our moments of getting along and… I guess I’ve spent more time with him than anyone else. “Not sure, just gonna tell him I’m done with trying to fight him.” I sighed

“Yeah… you two have been at it like cats and dogs since middle skool.” She sighed and moved hair from her face as she seemed to try to distract herself. I looked at her and sighed, “Sorry… I brought up mom… Don’t worry, we’ll be fine. We’ve been doing well so far.” I smiled lightly and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Gaz gently pushed my hand away as she smiled lightly still, “Get to class loser.”

“Alright, see ya’.” I headed to my class before the bell rang.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~In Dib’s class~

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I walked in I sighed and sat at my desk. Zim passed by me and sat down, “Where were you Dib-stink? You usually start your crazy ravings about Zim early in the morning.”

“Zim, not today. I’m not in the mood. Besides… I give up Zim. You win.” I looked at him with a shrug.

Zim said nothing and only looked shocked. His eyes grew a bit wide as he looked at me. You could almost see the pink around the edges of his contacts.

“What do you mean Dib-stink? Are you telling the almighty Zim that you give into my mighty power?” He asked now standing in front of me. Blocking my view of the board.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” I shrugged and had him move away from the board to work on the morning warm up assignment. High skool at least showed us that it was going to get harder as we got older. Middle school didn’t exactly tell me or other students that. Maybe I could help change that.

“How does Zim know this isn’t one of your traps you hooman?” he looked at me suspiciously as he sat back down.

I shrugged, “You’ll just have to wait and find out Zim.” I kept looking at the board he seemed shocked that I seemed to not focus on him. Others noticed my less crazy notions and I seemed to be semi-normal because let’s not lie to ourselves, normal is a setting on a wash-machine.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Closer to the end of classes because no one really wants to read about learning in a fanfiction~

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed as I waited for the bell. Most of my things were ready to go since we had a few minutes left. I looked at the pictures in my wallet and noticed something odd about one picture and looked at it curiously. There was an oddly familiar hand on my mom’s shoulder as I was held by her and reaching up for someone other than her. Gaz was holding her dress and smiling.

The bell rang but I was still there as I pulled the picture out to look at it in further detail, “What... No, who is that…” I placed my glasses over it to act like a magnifying glass over the thin hand. It seemed Zim was by me looking at it, “Who is that Earthbag?”

“She’s not an earth bag Zim…” I snapped at him. This caused him to back up slightly. I was slightly irritated when he called her that. “she’s- she was my mom…” I say softly. I was slightly defensive at first but, Zim was just being Zim. He didn’t know better. And if he did, I would punch him.

“Oh, your second parental unit for you Dib-stink. The great Zim has never see that one. Why are you looking at her picture so- “He stopped mid-sentence, “What is that?”

“A hand I think but, I don’t know who’s. It was cut when I found it…” I sighed. I then stopped, “Wait. Why do you care?”

“Zim is simply curious Hooman.” He crossed his arms as if he was higher than me but, looks at the picture just as closely and curiously, “…That… That can’t be right…”

“What?” I looked at him curious about it as he says that.

“That’s an Irkens hand.”

Before I could say anything to him, Gaz was by the door, “Hey nerd! What’s taking you so long?”

“Oh! Hey Gaz, sorry. My turn to drive, huh?” I sighed as I packed up and put my glasses back on. I hadn't realized the bell had already rung. I had the keys in my coat pocket.

I had learned how to sew my jackets since they kept getting ruined on my various adventures. Besides, mom made this coat for me for when I got older. It’s kept me warm and protected me from the rain. She really thought of everything back then. I sighed, “I’ll look into what you said Zim… Thanks…” I walked away deep in thought now as I had my backpack and went to the car to drive Gaz and I home.

**…//… Zim’s POV …//…**

I, the mighty Zim, couldn’t believe it… That was an Irkens hand, no doubt about it. But the question was, who’s hand, was it? I had recognized it and it made me wonder about a certain mission that had happened almost a whole lifetime ago. I called Girr and had him bring me home.

My pak held images of my memories so, I would be able to zoom in on the picture closer in my lab than any puny hooman technology ever could. Ever since I’ve landed in earth, I’ve had to wait for these filthy hoomans technology to advance.

However, these small minded hoomans are, their technology was advancing very quickly. Probably because, I the all mighty Zim was here… Yes, how great I am. So, great, many will ask, ‘how are you so great Zim?’ Well, I, the all mighty Zim is so great, that I could tell what kind of hand was in that picture before that earth pig, Dib could.

It couldn’t be one of the tallest hands… could it?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~In Zim’s home~

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was finally home. The house looked the same as when I had landed so many years ago. The garden gnomes had updated since then because of that earth-pig Dib kept breaking in and trying to expose me. Almost causing my mission to fail. Girr got out of his dog disguise and sat on the couch to watch TV. I don’t see how he was interested in the angry monkey show.

“Girr!”

“Yes Master!” He saluted and looked at me as his eyes went red.

“Watch the house, I have a few things to look over. Make sure no one disturbs me.”

“Okie dokie! ~” His eyes turning back to the teal color before sat back down and kept watching TV.

I sighed, “So hard to make you a good SIR…”

I went to the trash can, one of the many secret entrances in the house, and went inside my lab to have my computer look through the image a bit more carefully. No need to assume my amazing leaders haven’t done anything ridiculous. Like frolicking about with these dirt-bag hoomans. I took off my disgusting hooman disguise and went to work.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Hours after studying the image. ~

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is... It's my Tallest Reds' hand. I should call him I... No... I need proof first... A good amount of proof...

_'The picture was cut when I found it.'_

"I need the other half of that picture or the originals..." I got to the main floor of the house and put the disguise back on. "Girr, take me to Dibs home."

"Yes master!" He flew off with me on his back to get to Dibs home.

**-_- Gaz' POV -_-**

Dib has been going through old photos since Zim said something about the hand on mom's shoulder. I remember that picture vaguely... It was like something was blocking my memories of the day that picture was taken. All I know was, dad didn't like it and cut out the person in the picture.

Gotta say though, it was a bit more interesting than my game right now. I would like to find out who it was too. I knew that I liked them enough to be around them and smiling, they made mom smile when she was sad. I knew that much anyways. I decided to join him on his search before working on homework. It was better than him going on about how Zim was an alien and how he would prove it to everyone.

There were quite a few cut-up pictures... Mom seemed to be really close to someone other than dad. Heck, she might have been leaving dad since he wasn’t home and being here for us. Maybe mom and this guy had something happen between them and they fought? No... We have seen them together so happy when we were younger... What happened?

I heard a knock at the door and sighed, "Want me to get it?"

"Nah, I'll get it. Look through that box. It looks like it hasn't been touched in ages." He sighed. I noticed he was starting to lose hope. As if his search was for nothing.

I became determined to find any picture. I opened the unopened and really taped up box. It must have been forgotten or something. I opened it to find mom's old stuff. Her lab notes, her plant findings, a dress she liked to wear on picnics, and a smaller box. It was pretty dusty and hadn’t been opened in a while and it needed a key to be opened. It smelled like her though and the smell brought me back to happier times. The house was … homey and inviting when she was around. 

Dib came back and sighed, "Gaz, Zim is here to help us look. He might know who the hand belongs to..."

"Seriously? Well that's news... Fine let him in here." I sighed as Zim entered the room dramatically, "It is I! The almighty Zim! What have you found?" I rolled my eyes at him before answering him.

"I found a box. It seems to be locked and I have no idea where the key is. Go ahead and look some more... I'm hanging mom's dress up..." I say softly.

Dib nodded and smiled sadly at me before looking at the box. I was glad he learned the silent conversation that we could have. It made things easier to talk about when others were around and I didn’t want to let my feelings out.

I went to my room and hung mom’s dress and lab coat in my closet. I looked at it and smiled lightly. It smelled of honeysuckle and lavender. She always smelled like the plants outside. She would take us out on picnics near the forest and we would play while she was studying.

A sharp pain shot through me. I leaned against the wall and held my head. It began to hurt as I thought about Dib and me playing and there was someone other than dad there. He was watching over us and making sure we weren’t hurt. He looked different but, he was nice to us... I fell to my knees and reached out for anything to hold onto. I was holding a pig plushie and felt ready to cry. Then, the pain was gone. “what the hell was that?”

I came down the stairs and sighed as I went to the kitchen and got some soda. “Dib, you find anything yet?” I asked as if nothing happened when I came back.

He sighed, “still trying to open this box. Go ahead and look for other stuff, I’m going to use my lock smith tools.” I rolled my eye as I put away clothes and got small headaches after that big one I just had.

“Got it!” Dib says as I hear the box being open. I went over to see what the box was holding. And then words that came out of his mouth made me, instead of walking over there with excitement, walk over there and wanting to punch him. That is until I saw it myself.

"Gaz, mom was friends with an alien."


	3. Getting Some Info

**..//.. Zim’s POV ..//..**

“Seriously Dib, I swear I’m going to-.” Gaz spoke up with a fist ready to punch him until she saw the pictures Dib-stink and I were looking at. It was a collection of pictures of their parental unit and my tallest Red, during his younger years. There were many of them smiling together and a few of him holding Dib and Gaz. They actually looked like what this terrible planet called… a family.

           Now I knew I needed to speak to my tallest Red, alone. My tallest Purple was always with him. I knew that it would be difficult to get him alone. I sighed, “This explains a lot…”

“What does?” Dib-hooman asked. Something fell on the ground and splashed on the pictures before I could respond to his question. I was glad it wasn't that terrible thing called water. We then noticed his sister Gaz holding her head, “Ugh…” Dib rushed to her side, “Gaz?”

“What’s wrong with your sister unit?” I looked at her puzzled. Nothing had hit her and nothing was harming her physically to my knowledge.

“I’m not sure Zim...” He sighed and looked at her, “Gaz, is it a migraine?”

She stopped and sighed, “I… I don’t know what that was.”

I brought her closer and started examine the area of pain she kept holding and found a small and old incision scar on her neck, “Someone has done surgery on you a long time ago…”

“What?!” They both looked at me terrified.

“If you let me open it up we can see what was done?” I say seriously.

She looks at Dib and looks at me, “Seriously? I’m not letting you experiment on me!”

“Why would I do that?” I looked at them. Dib and Gaz looked at me with a look that asked if I hadn’t remembered the things that I had done.

“No, I’m not going to do experiments on you. I’m getting bored of trying to do them to you two hooman-stinks anyways… Besides, if these pictures are in existence… then I feel as if my tallest don’t wish for me to take over this miserable planet that is begging for it to happen…” I say softly and rolled my eyes in response.

Before I could convince her to come to my lab and figure out what was wrong, she looked to be in pain again as something black and insect like came out of the incision.

It was a bug like chip that had a blinking red light and made a sound as if calling for help. It tried to run and hide away so it wouldn’t be found like an earth bug would. I knew what it was and stepped on it before the receiver could see what was going on. “That’s some old Irken tech.”

“What are you talking about Zim?! Explain everything!” Gaz looked at me irritated as Dib came back from the kitchen with a small rag to stop the bleeding in her neck.

I sighed as I sat down with them on the carpeted floor, “Lets’ start this off with a mission…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Flashback*

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many Irken troops were sent out on several ships to find other planets in the galaxy to be taken over. One of the ships was led by a male Irken everyone called Red, he was the tallest of his ship and very smart compared to his brethren. He was quite tall for his age as well. He was much younger than most, and to be so tall, rumors began.

Irken soldiers started to predict that with how fast the rate of his growth was, he would become the leader of the Irken people in no time. He leads the ship onwards to the farthest reaches of space and tried to take over other planets that were smaller than the Irken armada.

A ragtag resistance armada had taken over a ship that held Red and his team. The resistance had planned to take it down and succeeded. This was the first and only defeat of the Irken armada. The ship was destroyed with most of the team that remained inside. Red and a few of the wounded went into the escape pods and left to any neighboring planets they could refuge at until help arrived.

However, many of the wounded did not survive trying to land on the other planets. Many of the escape pods were destroyed by one planet’s atmosphere and turned to ash. The only one who did survive the crash was Red himself.

His pod had the worst amount of damage done to it. He would have died if not for the help of the beings that showed him kindness and healed his wounds. He and one of the people had helped to find other pods across the planet. There were ones that didn’t burn in the atmosphere. However, they found them impaled by various shards of glass, shrapnel metal, and wood that were in junk yards or in the dense woods that the poor souls had landed in.

           There were a few of the beings that wanted him to give them information about the Irken people. What they planned on doing, how many were there in the galaxy… However, before he was placed into torture for the information, a female of their people released him and was punished for it.

Red then became a tallest with another named Purple running the whole armada. They never went back to that planet because of the dangers it held.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Flashback End*

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

           Gaz and Dib listened to the tale I was told during my training, “However, if this information about my tallest gets out onto the Irken planet, then they will have to answer why they have hidden this information about meeting you both and your parental unit.”

“That doesn’t explain what you just crushed Zim!” Dib glared at me as he now was looking at the damage done to Gaz’s neck.

“Oh... That's the information you wanted… Well Dib-stink, you should have specified what information you wanted. It’s a memory device, an old one at that. It represses memories that anyone can use on people to make them forget and make sure they never remember. It also stores the information found to trigger such memories. But, since you are remembering more than it can handle it leaves the body and calls out for others to help.” I stated simply. "Or it will call out to its master. The one who placed it there in the first place."

Gaz looked at me irritated but she also seemed curious of the situation, “How old, is old?”

“14 years old… that’s about the time my tallest Red fell to this planet. He said it was a far-off planet that no one needed to go to. It wasn’t worth the time and effort to look at or even take over.” I said. “Anyways, once the device exits your body, it should be healing from the exit wound you have now. And memories will start to flood back. Do not push yourself too hard.”

**-.- Gaz’s POV -.-**

I wanted answers now.

Who was Red to mom? Who was Red to all of us? Did she love being around him? Did he make her happier than dad? Was he around more often than dad? I picked up the now spilled soda can and tossed it into a recycling bin. I went back to the kitchen and grabbed a clean rag before I cleaned up the soda off the pictures. They were all uncut and I wondered what these pictures would show me. As I wiped them off I started to remember the times pictures were taken and smiled lightly.

Did Red make our family that happy? That’s when I saw the picture Dib and Red were in together. Red was making a goofy face and Dibs was pink from laughing and smiling. I pointed at it and showed it to Dib, “Dib, you always laughed whenever he made weird faces like that…” I smiled softly and shook my head as I looked through others to make sure they weren't sticky. “Oh!”

There was one of all of us together. I was holding Dib, mom holding us, and Red holding all of us as he took the picture. I laughed, “We had to take so many of these. It kept getting blurry because you kept squirming like a worm.”

Dib just looked at me with Zim, simply shocked I was remembering things so quickly. Dib had never really heard me laugh so whole heartedly. I was happier then and now that mom was gone… there wasn’t much to be happy about anymore.

Dib smiled and helped me clean up the mess of soda and looked at them with me, “Wow… Didn’t think an Alien would make you smile so much…”

“That’s because he was such a fun guy. Mom loved it when we were playing around like a normal family would.” I sighed and smiled lightly, “Dad was just too busy to be around us… you know? Like he is now.”

Dib sighed, “Yeah, he just buries himself in work since mom… you know…”

“Yeah… Hey, I’m going to put these in a photo album.” I say taking the box of pictures and an old album mom had for later use. Guess it was going to be useful now.

Dib nodded as Zim asked us, “What happened to the Parental unit?”

I looked at Dib and nodded letting him tell him what had happened to her. I went to my room to take care of the photos so they weren’t damaged any further.


	4. Contact

**:.:.: Dib’s POV :.:.:**

I sighed ready to tell him my mom was dead.

This was going to be interesting to explain. “Zim you know what happens when people die… right?”

“Yes of course Zim knows this! Zim was created to fight in wars and to be an invader! … Is that what happened to your parental unit? Why don’t you just clone her?” He shrugged.

“Our mom can’t be cloned. Is that how Irkens are created?” I asked.

“Yes, we are made in pods and a robotic arm. And once we’re equipped with our pak and ready, we are sent away to join others into a fight. Once one dies, we have more to replace us.” Zim says softly.

“Well, that’s not how humans work…” I sighed. I started to explain how each human is uniquely made. And their looks are random for how the family lines are holding those genes. I then stopped, “Didn’t you pay any attention in health class?”

“Eh.” He shrugged, “Hoomans are odd and how they make more of each other doesn’t interest the mighty Zim.”

“So..." I started to ask as I was drying up the floor, "Are you going to tell your tallest about what you discovered? I think Gaz and I should be there to see if we remember anything about it… I probably won’t but… I’m sure Gaz will.”

Zim just nodded. He was staring at the pictures that Gaz had dropped. It was the one with him and mom smiling and laughing together. I was cleaning up the soda off the carpet. I sighed as I looked over at him, “So?”

“Oh, yes, Zim will have you at Zims' home as a guest for once Dib-hooman… Be grateful to the all mighty Zim.” He says quietly looking at the picture.

Red had no evil intent on his face in the picture. Just a smile and a gaze of love to my mom. It was odd but, it was a nice look to see given to mom. Whenever I looked at pictures of mom and dad, they were always busy with their studies and my mom would be the one we were around the most. Dad wasn’t really a person who took family photos.

I sighed as I tossed the soda soaked towels in the hamper and went to the kitchen to wash my hands of the sticky mess.

As hours passed, Gaz and I packed up a couple of night bags and our backpacks as I explained the plan. We were going to stay over at Zims' as he tries to contact the tallest. Once he does, we then talk to Red, and get some answers from him about mom.

I looked at her and sighed happy. We were going to learn more about mom. Gaz would get more of her memories back. As we were leaving, Zim had taken the box that we had left in the living room and packed up some photos and the bug chip.

“Why are you bringing those?” Gaz asked as she grabbed her car keys.

It was her turn to drive. I sat in the passenger seat and Zim got into the back. Zim’s house wasn’t far but, High skool was farther away. So, it would be good for all of us to have a ride when we go to class tomorrow.

“Well Dib-stinks’ sister unit, Zim will have these for my tallest to look over. That way we have proof and answers.” He says as if he was the genius who thought this all by himself. I rolled my eyes, “I told him to grab the chip and see if he put it in your head.”

“I don’t think he did… But, good to try and find out who did.” Gaz sighed as she relaxed and started to drive to Zim’s house.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After of driving and soon arriving at Zim’s house

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We followed Zim into the house only to be attacked by Girr with hugs. Zim looked irritated as Gaz just laughed and hugged the little ball of energy. It seems that with the chip removed, Gaz was more light hearted and kind. She also wasn’t complaining about how annoying I sounded. It was nice to see.

As we placed our stuff by the couch Girr was bouncing around happy to have people over and started making waffles. Zim was headed to his lab down below with the box of pictures he had. He looked curious about them as he beckoned us over to the trashcan and brought us down to the lab. As we were in the elevator with him Zim asked, “Explain these photos to Zim, Dib-hooman.”

I sighed irritated with him as Gaz rolled her eyes and picked up her game. It was in a purse she carried. I looked at him, “I won’t help you until you just start calling me Dib.”

“Fine!” He grumbled, “Explain these photos to Zim, Dib…”

I looked at them and explained what he was pointing at as we moved down to the lab and communication center. When we reached that room, he was pointing to my mom in a picture of me, Gaz and Red and her. Something was different with my mom though.

Zim was pointing at her and seemed curious as to why she looked different. I examined it all the same and noticed that she did look different and she had a bit more of a belly as if…

“Zim… Can Irkens’ have children?” I asked as I was shocked looking at the picture. The question caused Gaz to stop playing and got her character killed. She looked over my shoulder at the picture. Her eyes went wide as well.

“Why do you ask Zim such a dumb question Dib?” He asked, “Of course we are capable but, we clone so much that it doesn’t need to happen. Why?”

“Well, it seems our mom was pregnant in this picture.” I pointed out.

**..//.. Zim’s POV ..//..**

A smeet!? She was having a hybrid Irken!? Wait! Maybe it wasn’t a smeet and just a regular hooman baby.

“Dib’s sister unit! To your knowledge were your parental units close to each other during the time my tallest was there?” I asked.

She glared at me for a moment before she began looking deep in thought. She shook her head, “Not really, she was closer to Red as they talked about things like space, plants, and other science stuff. She was beginning to like him more than dad…”

“Then… It’s possible that my tallest Red has made an Irken hybrid smeet with your mother. However, it’s possible that your mother never had the child. How did she pass?”

“Dad said that it was a lab accident…” Dib said now he was starting to doubt his father’s tales about their mother and how he thought Dib was crazy.

“She might not have been able to carry the child much longer…” I say thinking out loud as I was starting to contact the Tallest. It would be a miracle if Red was alone.

Dib and his sister were working on homework as I was contacting them. It took forever but, I finally got ahold of them. It was both of my tallest, of course. They looked bored to see me.

“Zim, what do you want?” Red sounded annoyed.

I just smirked slightly, “I have found some valuable information I hope you will enjoy my tallest Red.”

Purple spoke up, “Hey what about me?”

“Oh, this has nothing to do with you sir. It would make things interesting if your greatness did know that this planet was discovered before, By Red.” I smirked still seeing Red start to glare at me.

“Red? What is he talking about? We sent Zim…” Purple began before he was interrupted by Red, “Stop. Zim, why are you calling?”

“Zim only calls for you to see two people you may want to speak with after so long of not seeing them. They’ve grown quite a bit since you’ve last seen them.” I smirked still.

Red sighed, “Everyone please leave the room. I must speak to Zim… Alone.”

Purple looked surprised to see him so serious about this, “Want me to grab some snacks?” Red nodded to his co-leader and friend, “Yes please. I’ll need that after this talk.”

Purple simply nodded as the ship they were on was put on auto pilot and left with the other members of the crew in the room.

I smiled, “Sister unit Gaz-” I was interrupted as she pushed me out of the way as she smiled at my tallest, “Red!”

I looked up at her glaring as I was getting back up. I then looked back at the screen and noticed my tallest do the one thing I didn’t expect. He smiled and spoke very softly as he sat down and relaxed, “You look just like your mother.”


	5. Mom is what?

-.- Gaz’ POV -.-

  
“Red!”  
I felt so happy to see him. The memories of him, mom, Dib and I began flooded into my mind, making me start tearing up. They were wonderful and happy memories. I didn’t think I would cry that I was so happy to see someone.  
“You look just like your mother…” Red chuckled softly as he sat down, “Gaz, I can’t believe you’ve grown up so much… What have you been up to little lady?”  
I smiled telling him about school and about all of the things that we have done over the years. Zim intervened a few times to tell him that some of the things that had happened with us were in his reports. I just looked at Red and shrugged making him chuckle.  
Whoever was going to end up as Zim’s girlfriend or boyfriend, because who knows what he’s into, was going to have a tough time dealing with him. He smiled, seeming to enjoy the conversation more and just liked listening to me.  
Dib stood off to the side awkwardly as he looked at Red and seemed to want to ask some questions. I just looked at him and smiled taking Dib’s hand, “Dib is here too! Look at how much he’s grown.”  
“Wow… You look like your dad… However, you do have your mothers’ eyes.” He chuckles softly and smiled at the fact that he had mom’s eyes. Red didn’t seem to like dad much and he probably had his own reasons as to why.  
Dib just smiled lightly at that and seemed slightly nervous, “Yeah? Well, I don’t remember much.”  
“I don’t expect you too. You were very young Dib. But, I do remember the faces you would laugh at.” He chuckled and made one making Dib snort slightly and his lip twitch into a smile before fully laughing, “Oh my god that face…”  
I smiled as his face turned slightly pink, full of just pure joy and laughter. Red was laughing with him and it was like he was here with us all over again. However, I sighed as they stopped laughing. I looked down unhappy but, it was necessary to tell him.  
He noticed I was upset and asked, “What’s wrong Gaz? Something happen?”  
I sighed softly, “So, I’m guessing you didn’t hear about mom?”  
Red looked at us confused and sat up worried now, “No. No I didn’t. What happened to her? Do you both need me over there?”  
“No… nothing like that… This happened a little bit after you left actually…” I sighed and told him that she passed away in an accident as she was working in her lab.  
This made his eyes squint slightly as if doubting what we said and pulled up a data pad, “No… A certain someone lied to you…” He sounded irritated about that as he abruptly stood up looking it over concerned. When he found what he was looking for, his gaze softened as he spoke softly, “Her vital signs are normal… So are yours and Dibs’.”  
This made me and Dib look up at him wide eyed, “What?”  
Zim seemed interested as well as he came closer to the screen and listened to the conversation, “You have data chips inserted into them, My tallest?”  
He rolled his eyes at Zim but nodded all the same, “Yes. Here, I’ll send your computer the information Zim. You’re lucky you’re on that planet or else you wouldn’t be able to touch such classified information…” he sighed irritated by Zim’s smug little face.  
Our data appeared on another screen for him to read later. He showed us another screen that had her signs showing that she was alive and a picture of her looking embarrassed to be taking a close-up picture.  
Zim was just smug about his wonderful information gathering skills and proud that he even had access to any of this classified stuff. I rolled my eyes as I looked back at the communication screen, “So… are you the one who put that chip in my brain?”  
“What chip in your brain?” He asked shocked and now leaned over the communication console.  
Zim showed him the ‘old’ Irken tech that was in a sandwich bag. This caused Red to become very unhappy. “That stupid human man…”  
“You mean Dad?” Dib asked confused.  
Red nodded, “I gave him that to get him off my back about the Irkens and it seems he used that against you.”  
Red began to pace irritated as he continued, “The chips I have installed into you are in your hip. They are very small, not in any vital organs, and were very new at the time. All that needed to happen was a shot and you were done. It checks your vital signs, if you’re sick, it boosts your immune system to fight the virus in your body, you’re still sick but, it still helps you… I saw it as a basic need. Your mother has one too… It’s telling me that she is very much alive.”  
Dib was standing up straight, completely unhappy with dad just like I was at that very moment, “So, every time dad is busy…”  
“He’s been checking on mom.” I growled slightly as fist forming as we conversed about our next plans, “I would like to know what’s going on with that mess. Especially since she was leaving and we were supposed to be leaving with her...”  
Red nodded, “I remember her saying she was leaving with you kids. I would also like to know what happened to her but, I have an entire race to run.”  
Dib spoke up before I could say anything, “I think it best that Gaz and I find out what’s going on with her disappearance then. You keep running your armada and we’ll keep you updated. Before we go do that though… Did you and mom… um… have a kid?”  
“Well…” He looked nervous about that question and seemed to turn a darker shade of green. However, he did answer it, “She WAS pregnant before I left but… I wasn’t there to see what happened afterwards. She was halfway there and we had taken a picture together with you two the day before she helped me off the planet…” Red sighed as if he regretted leaving. “I should have stayed…”  
“Red... I you couldn't have predicted any of this... With this all-in mind though, our baby sibling will be the second priority then.” I spoke up as I was now making a checklist of things to complete and things we would need to do. I then looked at Dib, “If our sibling is alive Dib… You’re no longer the youngest.”

:.:.: Dib’s POV :.:.:

  
So… Mom’s alive.  
And I might have a baby brother or sister!?!  
We’ve been lied to for years and mom had been alive this whole time! I was so… so pissed off! I mean, I was glad that she was alive and that I wasn’t the youngest anymore but still! When we ended the call, I grabbed my backpack more frustrated than ever.  
“I’m getting my spy gear. We head over there tonight. Screw skool tomorrow, we’re going to find out where mom is.” I spoke curtly.  
“Dib… We need to think this through. Remember when you tried to get in because you needed a stupid waver signed?” Gaz sighed honestly.  
I stopped and remembered the agonizing pain that came with that day. I sighed, “I remember that. I… I still wanna get my stuff so we’re prepared.”  
“Zim has all the things you Hoomans need to enter the pathetic little lab he’ll have.” Zim says proudly.  
“Still better to have more than less.” Gaz waved me off to do what I thought was necessary as she was getting her sleeping bag ready. “Also, let’s not cause any suspicion with dad… We should keep going to class as if we know nothing. When we play up being sick, then we break into his lab and see what’s going on.”  
I nodded and headed to the house with my empty bag. I needed the space for the spy gear for the mission.  
When I got home, I went and bee-lined it to my room and gathered all of the different spy cameras, a tracking device, night goggles, flashlights, a few stun-guns in case we got into trouble, pepper spray same reason as the stun guns, and a few snacks for the stakeout/sleepover.  
I sighed and grabbed my sleeping bag as well as my spare for Gaz. When I left to Zim’s house I left a note saying Gaz and I were sleeping over at a friend’s place for the next few days after school since we all were working on homework together.  
I knew dad wouldn’t question it… he never really bothered to care about it really. Even when I had known that from the beginning when I told him anything about aliens. He would of course spout about how I was his ‘poor insane son’ and well, guess he was trying to cover up the fact that he knew aliens existed…  
I just hope Gaz and I find mom soon… Maybe mom can clear up this whole mess...  
When I got back to Zim’s base, I saw Gaz and Zim looking over some tech that would be useful for the extraction of mom and, probable baby sibling. Gaz was playing with one of the devices and saw it was the one that Zim had used on me when I tried to jump him and fazed right through him.  
“Hologram… That could be useful.” I spoke up making Gaz look at me.  
“So, you left dad a note?” she asked as she placed it down to scan her so she could play with it a bit.  
“Yeah, sleeping over at a friends’ house for a few days working on some projects.” I nodded  
She chuckled slightly, “look Zim, we’re your friends now.”  
Zim looked confused not knowing what to say it seemed. I just shook my head and chuckled slightly with Gaz, “I brought a few things and we should have two plans… one should be the playing sick and the other…”  
We threw around ideas as we unpacked and put our grab bags together so we would be prepared when it was time to strike.


	6. Window of opportunity Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your POV will come up, I promise! It’s in the next chapter! I will post it soon! Thanks for reading!

**:.:.: Dib’s POV :.:.:**

Present day…

 

As Gaz and I were getting ready to leave for school, we saw that dad was home for once and in the kitchen. It smelled like he was making toast.

I looked at Gaz and silently let her know we couldn’t play sick now. We were far too ready to leave. She had agreed since it made the most sense. We had to go with plan B.

Turned out that he was making toast and eggs for himself before he had to head back out to work. However, once he saw us he started to talk to us… Man I wasn’t in the mood for this.

 

He spoke first, “Children! You must be hungry!”

I looked at Gaz and shook my head, “It’s ok day, we’re meeting a friend for breakfast…”

“I see… Well, if that’s the case, I do hope skool is going well for you both! I’m glad you are growing out of your insanity son.”

I winced when he said that. “Y-yeah…”

Then I felt the air get thick and tense around me… It felt like you could be cut it with a knife. Gaz took my hand, “Come on, you dingus, Your turn to drive.”

“Oh! Right. Sorry Dad, see you later…” I waved a bit. Little did he know that would be sooner rather than a few weeks from now. I looked over at Gaz and she nodded as I gave her the signal, “Hey Gaz? I left something in my room. Can you start the car while I go get it?”

“Whatever. You’re still driving…” She walked out with her bag and the sound of the car started as I packed up a few last-minute things. She looked over at dad and wave slightly, “See ya dad…” I’ll give her props… she was holding herself together much better than I would have.

I had Gaz look through the bags that we had. In each of the bags, there was a communicator that Zim had given us, on the request of Red. Three emergency burner phones and the house keys. Gaz was waiting in the running car and put the tracing device I had Zim enhance under the hood of dad’s car so we could follow it at a good long distance. She was quiet about the plan and I could understand why.

I just hoped we didn’t cause any suspicion.

 

**..//.. Zim’s POV ..//..**

The hoomans were late!

They were never this late to meeting up before headed to skool. They started to picking up the mighty Zim form his house and bring Zim to that terrible learning facility. I couldn’t wait to take over this miserable planet called earth… However, now that my tallest Red knows who’s on this planet… he might not want me to take it over…

But, I’m an invader! Not some silly little observer. I’m not going to start surveying this plants life and sending samples of it to the others! That’s what those that can’t handle a little blood do! They are squeamish and smaller than the average Irken.

I suddenly saw the vehicle and saw how Gaz and Dib looked at me. It was then I knew, we were doing the break in tonight.

"Tonight?" I asked as I looked at them surprised that it was so soon.

Gaz nodded, "Yeah... Lets’ go and get everything." I simply nodded as Dib looked nervous and irritated all at the same time. His knuckles were slightly white as he was trying to calm down, "Hey, Gaz...?"

"Yeah?" She had a check list out making sure we had everything together in the trunk. She wasn't looking at him as they did this.

"Did you look at which lab he's going to?"

"Yeah... He hasn’t left the house yet…” She sighed.

Dib simply nodded, “Then we wait until he leaves home.”

She nods and looks at the check list again and looked at me as I neatly packed things away. “How far does tracker let us follow it?”

“I, the mighty Zim, have made the tracker last for 20 miles. My peoples’ technology is still superior compared to yours Gaz…” I say proudly.

"It will last a few hours... He should be headed over there now..." Dib says getting the duffle bags that they had packed for prep. He saw I packed a few weapons for them to defend themselves with.

Gaz smiled lightly as she finished the check list making sure everything was packed and ready to go. That is until the tracker pad started beeping from the movement, “He’s headed out!"

We all piled into the vehicle and started to head out and pretend nothing wrong happening.

The inside of the transportation was nothing but tense and quiet. Gaz finally spoke up as she looked at her phone and the trackers’ map, “Seems he’s close to three different labs...”

She furrowed her brows slightly, “However, they were claimed abandoned a few years back..." She sighed as she looks at the locations. "They were too far from the main labs that Dad is known to work at..."

"Let Zim see..." I say as she hands me the tracker/data pad I made them. She was right, they were claimed as abandoned… However, they still had power running through the buildings, "hmm." They were deep in a wooded area and well hidden. "Do you wish to split up?"

Dib shook his head, "Nah, go to the one his car is parked next to first and then we see which building she's in..."

I sighed, "If your parental unit is smart, he will have check points Dib..."

He nodded, "Then we go on foot when we see a check point."

"What is the plan? Zim would very much like to know..." I asked as I noticed that Girr had somehow gotten into the vehicle when we were packing it up. However, Gaz didn't seem to mind.

Gaz sighed, "We see where dad parks his car and make sure we’re a safe distance away from him. And wait for him to leave the labs, which may take a while. Hence the mass amounts of snacks...” She gestured to the large duffle bag designated as snacks. “Then enter the lab without being detected and break out mom and our, hopefully living, sibling." She says as if it was easy and pet Girr's head tenderly. Girr seemed to enjoy himself.

I simply nodded and looked at the vehicle, "...Your transportation is able to go off road?"

"Not really... However, I think I remember that forest... It should be pretty clear driving path. If not, then we hike it. Mom used to take us there often when visiting Red..." Gaz says softly looking out the window.

 

**-.- Gaz’ POV -.-**

Well… This is a lot harder than I thought…

Apparently, dear old dad made a heavily armed check point before going into the path. We pretended to be lost campers and they pointed us in another direction.

The car isn’t exactly good at off road trips… this caused us to park a bit away from the check point and at the campsite they directed us to. So, the guards couldn't see us or blame us if anything happened. This made us hike for a long while through the trees so we were hidden.

We left things we didn’t need immediately and left the car with Girr in it to relax. We had him distracted with a few snacks and a fully charged laptop to play games on it.

However, when things got familiar around me. I moved ahead of the group and saw a large tree that mom always had us all sit under for picnics with red.

I sighed, “No wonder why dad say’s this place is no longer operational… This was Mom’s lab grounds."

We followed the tracker for a few hours and made it to a spot that was hidden. It would be a hiding place to rest and wait in until dad got out of the building.

Dib looked around and breathed in the air, “You know Gaz… I may not remember too much but… The air here is really familiar… It smells like... home.”

I nodded as we both took a deep breath and relaxed after all that walking. I smiled lightly, “Man… This place was great when we were little…”

Zim rolled his eyes, “You two, stop acting so stupid! We must stay hidden! Not lollygag and taking trips down that lane of memories.”

As much as I groaned and didn’t want to agree, he was right. We were here for a mission. It was to save mom and out potential sibling. I really hoped that the sibling we had been thinking about was alive.

Dib hasn’t wanted to admit it but, he’s been preparing for a younger sibling. He already set up his room for a little brother. He wanted to tell them about the supernatural and aliens. I guess you could say that he was going to have a great time if it was a brother.

As we laid in the grass waiting for the car to move to another location. So far nothing was happening. Since it hadn’t though, we assumed that dad was using mom’s lab to keep her and the sibling there. So, we stayed hidden in the old field close by. I looked at Dib curious to how he would answer.

“Dib?”

“Yeah?” He asked looking through a pair of binoculars.

“What if our sibling is a girl?”

“Well… Did you make space in your room?” He asked as he kept his eyes trained on his target.

“Yeah, I did but, who says they would be safe at our house. They would probably be Safer at Zim’s.” I asked curiously.

“Hm… Good point.” He looks at Zim for a moment, “Hey… Zim? Would our mom and sibling be safe at your base?”

“Of course, my Tallest Red would very much like to see his mate and off spring… However, Zim does not wish to see your Male parental unit near the base.” He says seriously while eating some chips.

“I don’t think dad would suspect you to have her after she’s rescued from this place.” Dib says getting ready to take the security system down.

Zim seemed in thought as Dib and I quietly discussed having our sibling in hiding or somewhere safe with mom. So far, Zim’s place seemed the safest since he had the high-class security and an underground base.

\-------------------------------------

Hours later…

\-------------------------------------

I heard someone exiting and got the boy’s attention as they were playing cards. It was dad and he was on his phone, “Make a stronger sedative serum. The subject is becoming immune to the one we've been giving her.”

“But sir, any more will kill your subject… if they are human that is.” The voice said worried and made his worry noticed to him.

“In the name of science! I need that sedative to be stronger!” He said with the harshest tone than I had ever heard.

He hung up and sighed, “She needs to stay asleep… Otherwise that… that HYBRID child won’t cooperate…”

That’s when dib and I knew, he was talking about mom and our sibling. We stayed quiet as he left in his car to another base still on the phone about another subject escaping their cell.

We needed to act fast and get them out of there.

We then broke through the security system and made it in.


	7. Window of opportunity part 2

**.:.:. Y/N's POV.:.:.**

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Late in the evening  
\-------------------------------------------------------

As I sat up in my bed, I was reading over the assignments professor Membrane had for me to do before he left. I sighed softly looking out the small barred window. As I looked out, I could tell we were underground because of how the grass was right at the bottom and over growing almost blocking out all the light from entering my room. I barely could see the moon that was now hanging up in the skies.  
I shook my head and sighed softly, I knew I wasn’t going to be able to focus on my work. My visit with my mom was cut short today. I didn’t have a chance to argue… As if I would have… and was sent into my room.  
I wondered why since it was rare for things to stop so soon... Was it because her hand moved? Does that mean she's waking up?! I wanted to be there when she woke up... However, every time she seemed about ready to wake up, she would be sleeping again...  
I always sighed and felt like I was the one that was keeping her asleep but, when I saw her, I was just determined to make her better.  
“What could be going on?” I sighed aloud as my h/l h/c fell over my eyes. I played with the hem of my dress a bit wondering what was going on.  
Then an alarm sounded loudly. My antenna pressed closer to my head since it hurt to hear such a loud sound...  
I heard someone shout outside my door, "Shit!"  
"Damn it dib-hooman! I told you to deactivate all alarms!" Another and slightly higher pitched voice shouted.  
“I did! There must be a separate system!” The person named Dib-hooman called out as he was running to another security and electrical box.  
During times of emergency, my door was able to be opened in case there was a fire of some kind. However, I didn’t smell any burning… I peeked out and opened it slightly curious as to what was going on.  
"H-hello?" I asked as I saw three figures stop as if terrified of what to expect and looked over at me.  
One was a girl who looked like mom but she was younger… She did look older than the other two and me. I was wide eyed as she looked at me just as shocked, "Oh... Um... Dib? I guess think you're not the youngest anymore..."  
The boy who looked like the professor turned to me and seemed shocked to see me. As I smiled lightly at her and him. I felt familiar with them, "Is something going on?"  
The boy got close to me and seemed calm, "We're getting our mom out of here... But, we don't know where she is..."  
"Your mama is here too? Is she sick like my mama?" I asked softly as the alarms stopped and things were turned off. A boy with green skin and a Pak like me had turned off the system. I was surprised to see someone who looked like me in the slightest. I smiled at him lightly and he just glared back.  
"We have an hour before people respond to the alarm." He spoke sharply at the other two.  
The girl spoke up and offered a hand to me, "Yeah, we're looking for her. She looks like this..." She showed me a picture of my mom. She held my hand comfortingly as the boy with green skin seemed on edge as he looked around. It was probably for security guards.  
I looked at her and smiled, "That's my mama. I can show you to her...but... Mama is very sick. She sleeps a lot..."  
“How sick?” The girl asked as I started to lead them slowly to her. I shook my head, “I… I don’t know… The professor should know more about that...”  
I stopped at the door and smiled lightly, “Oh! I’m y/n by the way.” I smiled softly as I opened the door.  
However, when we walked in mom was awake and fighting off one of the Professor’s assistants. I was shocked to see her so awake and moving around so violently. Before I could respond Dib-hooman had shot one of them with a taser-gun.  
I had only seen it in books but seeing it in real life, was different. It made a slight buzzing sound as it shocked the assistant. He screamed and fell to the floor.  
Our mom looked at us and then smiled, “Gaz? Dib?” She smiled but, she also looked weak from exerting too much energy. I went over to her, “Mama? How are you feeling?”  
She looked shocked but smiled as tears spilled from her eyes, “My goodness, Red and I had a girl?” She cupped my cheek tenderly. I was confused but, I felt content as I purred softly and nuzzled her hand.  
The three of us had our family moment ruined as the green boy spoke up, “We need to move out, can you make your parental unit mobile Dib?”  
The one called Dib as well as Dib-hooman it seemed, simply nodded and had the girl named Gaz help her into a wheelchair I would play with sometimes when I was visiting mom.  
Gaz spoke softly, “Come with us.”  
I looked at them, “Where to?”  
She smiled as soon as mom was in the wheelchair and spoke softly.  
“Outside.”

**.::. 3rd Person POV .::.**

  
As you heard the magical words, ‘outside’, you were on board as long as they discussed things once you all were out of the lab. Gaz took your hand kindly and smiled like any older sibling would to their younger one.  
Dib was pushing his and your mom through the maze-like halls with you trailing behind him and Zim. Zim seemed to catch your eye. He had this air about him that said, he could run an army if he wanted to.  
Soon you all reached the door. The large door that you always saw in passing but, you were never allowed to go through it. The alarm system had been turned off so things were locked up again on the inside.  
Meaning they would have to unlock the door again. This also meant that you couldn’t get back into your room. There were very few security guards out at night since it was only you and your mother as far as you knew.  
As Dib was trying to unlock the doors a guard came and tried to knock him over. Before that could happen Zim smacked the man with one of his long metal and spider like legs. Zim looked at you and your mom as Gaz was fighting off two other guards.  
As soon as they were down, Dib got the door open again without the alarm sounding off. Gaz rolled your mother out the door quickly before telling Dib, “Carry mom out. The wheelchair might get caught on some of the grass.”  
Dib simply nodded as Zim was rushing them out of the building.  
Zim sighed in complete relief when you all got to the hiding spot. It was just then, the Professor and his team arrived on the scene. Everyone was silent, you could hear the insects buzzing calmly as if nothing had disturbed them the whole evening.  
Membrane glared at the surrounding woods, “Search the area, I want only a few people with me.” As people searched they didn’t find the area you were hidden in. Membrane spoke to the other portion of the team, “We need to make sure the other subjects are in there. Especially, Y/N and Y/M/N, they need to be studied!” He says seriously.  
As time went on, Zim had thrown a rock and when people heard the noise, they went after it. He sighed as there wasn’t anyone else around, “That was too close Dib… Zim should have been the leader of this mission…”  
You looked around as the group began to walk silently to the ‘camping spot’. You looked at your mother who looked tired but seemed happy to be awake and spoke up, “Is it usually this active outside mama?”

**< 3\. <3 Y/M/N’s POV <3\. <3**

  
I sighed in relief to see my baby boy and girl again when I woke up this time. I didn’t expect them to be so… tough. I mean they were my kids but, Gaz was a sweet little thing when she was younger. And shy around people without me there. It was nice to see she had grown into a matured woman.  
Then there was my little Dib. He was only an infant at the time and he now wears the mass amounts of jackets I had made. I was sewing one day and dib seemed to like the interior fabric’s feel and I just started to make durable clothing for him. I was glad he grew into a handsome young man.  
I smiled as I heard the girl next to me speak up softly and kindly. She couldn’t have been a year younger than Dib. She was definitely the little girl, Red and I had together. “Is it usually this active outside mama?” She asked and looked at me with the most focused E/C orbs that I could simply get lost in by staring at them. Her H/L H/C hair moved with her as she walked with us. Her skin was the same skin tone as Red’s, her facial features were just like mine… She was my little girl and I knew it.  
I chuckled slightly as I placed a weak hand on her cheek tenderly. Her skin smooth like silk, “it will be a bit active for a while sweetie… I’m sorry I didn’t get to name you.”  
“That’s ok Mama… The professor gave me a name, it’s Y/N.” She smiled lightly. Even though it was a name that HE gave her… it fit her. He had picked a good name for her. He had done the same with Dib.  
“That’s a wonderful name… I was thinking of calling you Tina but, I think the name you have now fits you too, Y/N…” I spoke softly.  
“It would take me some time to get used to but you can call me whatever you would like Mama.” Y/N spoke a bit nervous but she seemed to understand why I didn’t want to say the name she was given.  
Still… I didn’t wish to change her life too dramatically, “I think Y/N fits you just fine.”  
Gaz spoke softly, “We’re almost at camp. Hopefully Girr hasn’t done anything stupid…”

  
\--------------------  
After a long amount of walking and taking breaks…  
\--------------------

Y/N and Gaz ended up carrying the bags they had brought with them as Dib and the Irken named Zim switched off on carrying me. When we reached camp, there was a little green dog marching triumphantly around the car as little squirrels were on the car. Which was now a mess on the inside. Because of junk food and wrappers.  
Gaz signed, “Time to clean up…”  
Zim shook his head, “I knew we couldn’t bring him… you just had to let him Gaz…”  
“What, and let him wreak havoc at your base? No…” She shook her head as Dib placed me down on a patch of grass.  
They started to clean as I had Y/N talk to me about her likes, dislikes and what made her happy. It seemed she was simply happy being outside and enjoying the night air.  
I was as well... It had been a while since we had fresh air. I noticed that Zim was looking at us as we talked to each other. I smiled and looked at him, "Is there something you needed Zim?" I asked and she looked at him curiously.  
He sighed, "Your... child-units tell me it is unsafe for you to return home... I have my base if you wish to reside there for the time being..."  
I thought about it for a moment. An Irken base was better than being at the house and hiding away whenever my ex-husband was around... and it would be nice to be a mom for the kids again.  
I then nodded, "I wouldn't mind that... It would keep us safe for the time being..."  
"Then it's settled." Zim stated as he got into the car and helping me into the car, "We take you to my base and you see my tallest."  
"Who is your tallest Zim?" I asked as I buckled myself in.  
"Red and Purple..."


	8. A lot of Firsts and Meetings…

**.::. 3rd Person POV .::.**

  
Driving down to the Irken base. Everyone was jumpy and worried things would turn out for the worst. Whenever we stopped it was dead silence. It was strange for Y/N. It was as if you all had broken the law or something and tried not to get caught. As Y/N looked around the car everyone was doing their own things.

  
Zim was on his data pad writing up his report on the rescue mission and setting it up for a message to be sent. It was all in code as well. As to not be tracked too easily. Gaz was sitting with Dib in the front with her gameslave. However, as she played she was losing battles she would have normally swept through like nobody’s business. Dib was holding the wheel tightly as he kept looking back at his mom. He was glad to have her physically there and not in some photograph.

  
Y/N decided to brake the strong and tense air as Girr was laying in her lap, “Um… is there anything I can read?”

  
“Awww… You get sick if you do that.” Girr spoke in his very animated voice not reading the situation too well.

  
Y/N looked about unhappy about that until he spoke up, “We can play music!” He hopped off her lap and started to play with the radio. Zim was starting to yell at Girr as music played.  
  
It was a very upbeat song. Y/N’s antenna perked up and she smiled as she nodded to the beat, “I like it… It’s different.”

  
Girr was nodding to the music and smiling at the music happily. It was a good distraction for the tense situation. That was when everyone realized, this was Y/N’s first song she had ever heard.

  
Dib smiled and laughed a bit, “You know, this is a good song.”

  
“Do you want us to get caught you stupid-pitiful-hooman!? We just-!” Zim growled

  
Gaz sighed and cut in as she turned up the music a bit, “And no one suspects us. So, relax…”

  
Zim didn’t really but saw how everyone started to sing to the lyrics.

**_I've been waiting for months, waiting for years, waiting for you to change._ **   
**Aw, but there ain't much that's dumber, there ain't much that's dumber**   
**than pinning your hopes on a change in another.**   
**And I, yeah I still need you, but what good's that gonna do?**   
**Needing is one thing, and getting, getting's another.**

  
Zim noticed that this was what human families did together when they went on trips or other things that he had never experienced. That was the same for this hybrid Y/N.

  
Y/N was having a good time with this as well. As she joined in at the end of the song quite gleefully. She had a pretty good singing voice but, it was untrained. (If you do have a very well-trained voice I apologize. I bet it’s beautiful.)

**_I_ ** **_'ve been hoping for months, hoping for years, hoping I might forget._ **   
**Aw but it don't get much dumber, it don't get much dumber**   
**than trying to forget a girl when you love her!**   
**And I, yeah I still need you, but what good's that gonna do?**   
**Needing is one thing, and getting, getting's another.**

Everyone was relaxed as the radio kept playing and they soon reached Zim’s home. Everyone turned off the music and carefully brought Y/M/N into the house. It was close to the dead of night so no one was really outside on the street… other than the neighbors that have dogs but, they didn’t pay any attention and there weren’t many.

**…//… Zim’s POV …//…**

  
Dib and his family are odd to me. And now that Hybrid is looking around at everything! Oh well as long as she doesn’t touch anything… She touched the Monkey! Girr is showing her around even! I’m more irritated with this than I should be!

  
I sighed as I finally finished my mission progress. I deliberately only sent it to Red. I knew My Tallest Purple would be unhappy not getting a message from me but, it was best that he stayed out of Red’s business on earth.

  
I was going to study this Hybrid… Maybe they could be of use taking over this miserable planet that is in desperate need of being taken over. As she was distracted I went to the kitchen with Gaz and Dib, “Now… we need to get your mother and her down to the underground base.”

  
Dib nodded, “I know a way to the elevator other than your trashcan and toilets Zim. There’s one down the hall with the monkey in it. Close to your room right?”

  
“I knew it! You have been spying on the almighty Zim still!” I glared triumphantly.

  
“Not in a while… I also know because Girr is showing Y/N there.” Dib smirked slightly as he followed Girr with his parental unit back in her mobility device.

He was going to irritate me more and more. I had the computer defend the whole house. Making sure that no one could enter without my permission.

  
I entered the elevator down with the others. It was quite crowded compared to just Girr and I. Speaking of Girr where is he… I looked around and saw that he was being held by the hybrid and how she was giggling when he said something strange. I looked her over after pressing buttons to go to the communications center.

  
Her hair was H/L, H/C and it seemed that she liked having it in H/S. Her face definitely had human features what gave her away being a hybrid Irken was not only her skin tone but her E/C. The fact that they were these hypnotically large eyes that shimmered every time we passed a floor and the lights in the room changed. I shook my head trying to ignore these thoughts that plagued the back of my mind. Instead I thought to myself...

  
‘She’s the perfect distraction for these hoomans.’

  
\-------------------------------------------------- 

One Elevator ride later…  
\--------------------------------------------------

  
We had finally had finally reached the communications room. It felt much longer than it should have. It was probably all the individual bodies in there. I sighed and brought the rescue team and the ones that we had rescued to the communication center on the base. Dib smiles at his mom as Gaz was starting to head over to the communication screen and began calling Red.

  
I, Zim being the logical and smartest being there, started to tell Gaz that she needed to be more warry of what she calls on the communications devices.

  
Gaz glares, “I’m not stupid Zim. I know what I’m doing.”

  
“No, you don’t! You insolent earth-worm!!” I growled unhappily. It’s like I said before, this planet is dying to being taken over. Now all I need to do is convince Red to take over the planet and all of it’s beings…

  
“You would have called My Tallest Purple! If you are not careful! Red has made sure not to let others know too much about his life on Earth! That means My Tallest Purple knows nothing of you and your family.” I sighed as I looked at her reaction. She rolled her eyes but I could tell she understood while stepping away from the screen and letting me take over.  
Calling my tallest was the easy part. The hard part was getting them to answer.

  
As I was calling them via muscle memory, my mind began to wonder to the Hybrid and how she would be useful to study. I wished to see if she was resistant to things that us Irkens weren’t. Maybe see what her weaknesses were as well. Or if we could clone her DNA and create and entire army of Hybrids.

  
My thoughts were cut off by the screen finally being answered. “You have perfect timing Zim. Purple just left to get snacks.” He sighed, “Now, tell me what the meaning of this call is?”

  
“I believe there are two individuals you would like to see. One you know and one that is entirely new to you.” I spoke calmly.

  
Dib brought his mother to the screen. Red smiled kindly like he did in all of the photos of the past, “Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

  
She giggled slightly, “Been a while Red. How’s space and taking over planets?”

  
They had small talk as the hybrid stayed back and watched. She seemed to be studying their reactions, her antenna twitching every so often as if to listen in more intensely.

  
This made me slightly more curious and ask myself. Was she meant to be an invader? Or was she meant to be an observer?

**.:.:. Y/N's POV.:.:.**

  
The others started to discuss things about what had happened in the rescue mission as this Red leader had spoken with my mama about what happened before hand.

  
I soon spoke up as I was being talked about, "Excuse me? Shouldn't I be involved with this conversation?"

  
He looked at me and seemed to be studying my features. He looked surprised as he spoke to my mama again, “Is that…?”

  
She nods and waves me over to properly meet this person. I nodded politely, “Pleasure to meet you sir.”

  
My mama smiled at me, “Actually sweetie, this is your father.”

  
I looked at him surprised I had another parent, “But… the professor said that My papa died in an accident…”

  
I was studying my ‘father’ he did have various features that he and I seemed to share. But as did Zim however, he called him My tallest Red. I looked at Red awaiting an explanation of how this was all possible.

  
He sighed as he began to tell the story of how he had met mama and the other two children, Gaz and Dib.

  
“And that’s when your mother helped me escape the planet. The professor wasn’t too happy so… you know the rest. Your mother being in a comatose state and you being used a guinea pig and testing you.” He finishes off with that.

  
I had been used! I was upset, mad, and ready to cry all at once. Why would someone do that? I looked at my newly found brother and sister, as to the information I had gotten from the story papa had told. They didn’t seem to have the answers as they looked at me with small smiles. They were showing their support and it was a calming but, it showed that no one really knew why the professor really did what he did.

  
I was used and going to find out why.

**:.:.: Dib’s POV :.:.:**

  
Y/N looked lost and confused about why she was being used. However, as she looked back at Red and smiled lightly, “Well, only thing I can do is wonder… for now.”

  
The way she spoke was calmer than Zim but, she sounded slightly deadly as she said ‘for now.’ I watched the various things happening as Y/N left mom and Red alone for a while. She called him ‘Papa’ as she had said goodbye, which made Red smile a bit.

  
Red started to talk to our mom for a little catching up for a while before he had to go and get back to working on invading the galaxy. It was nice to see the two of them so happy as they talked.

  
Zim noticed how the two of them were acting around each other and started to ask me questions after their call ended. He asked why his tallest was being ‘weakened’ by our mom.

  
I chuckled as I was pushing my mom back to the elevator, “You’ll figure out at some point Zim. Everyone gets that way here on earth. And apparently, your people seem to have the same reaction to others.”

  
Gaz rolled her eyes and took Y/N’s hand, “Whatever you want to tell him Dib… Anyways, I’m teaching Y/M how to play vampire piggy’s…”

  
Y/N looked confused about what that was and followed enthusiastically as they began to race towards the elevator. “What are vampire piggy’s?” Gaz looked excited to have a sister she could teach things to.

  
I watched the scene and it felt like things slowed for a moment as I watched calmly. It was nice to have this family together again.

  
I felt like something was coming though. Not like when I figured out when Zim was coming but… it was more along the lines of these moments being the calm before a storm…


	9. Playing Catch-up and A Few Disagreements …

**.:.:. Y/N's POV.:.:.**

  
It’s been a few weeks since my call with Red…  
Well… my dad. It’s odd saying that I have a dad let alone a dad running an entire armada and conquering other planets. He seemed curious about me and we talked.  
Well more like we asked each other a million questions. It was nice that someone was answering my questions instead of dodging them with half answers or brushing them off completely. I was very curious about what would happen as time went on.  
Mama and I have been hiding at Zim’s house and in his underground base.  
Speaking of Zim… I’ve been seeing him disguises himself, hiding his antenna with a short black-haired wig and his deep magenta colored eyes with brown eyed contacts. Even though he wears these, I can tell it’s still him since he does have a very abrupt personality though.  
He’s also been looking at me like I’m some kind of threat… or more like someone he’s studying me. It usually starts out with him studying me and making mental notes for a moment. Then whenever I catch his eye, he starts looking away in disgust as if nothing good would come out of me.  
Mama is slowly regaining her ability to walk around without needing anyone help her and as worried as I am, she says it will take time for her to get used to walking around again.  
In the meantime, she is mostly moving around in a wheelchair and talking to me and my newly found siblings, Dib and Gaz. They both come around a lot and would always hang out with us as they did homework.  
Gaz would show me how to play piggy vampires and show me how to do basic things for this place she and Dib called, ‘skool’. As much as I enjoyed hearing about it, I was starting to think about asking mama if I could go.  
They would talk about skool among other things that made mama smile or grimace slightly at the mentioning of the Professor....  
I’ve learned quite a bit more about my previous… Caretaker.  
He was once married to Mama and had Gaz and Dib. I felt the ties of our bloodline when we first met. Hence the familiarity I felt… It’s nice to know that they are my siblings.  
I had planned on talking to Zim about skool so I could understand what it was like out there. I was kind of excited about it and curious as to how humans interacted with one another, that aren’t family members.  
However I had been distracted… it was during an early morning and Zim wasn’t in his lab, for once. Today, he seemed to be looking me over and not seeing me as a threat this time around but more curious. I was able to be on the surface, or house level as my mom likes to call it, during the early hours of the morning and during the darker hours. It was mostly so we weren’t caught by the professor.  
Zim seemed to want to study me further but, he didn’t want to let that be known to me. The look on his face was quite easy to read.  
I sighed as I was very quiet and thinking of a way to ask him about skool. My siblings, that I would talk with, were at the professor’s house and were headed over here soon to get Zim.  
I still can’t go outside very much either since Mama and I are in hiding. I looked out the window that was cracked open slightly and smelled the air changing. I became curious about it and hear something falling on the roof.  
I looked out the window and saw water falling from the sky. The streets were barren from what I could see. I opened the door and listened to it. Zim was shocked and started to shout at me, “What are you doing Hybrid!?”  
“No one is outside.” I say calmly. I had read about rain but, I had never seen it before. Being in an underground base gave you only the little air from the small windows. And when it rained, they blocked the windows with a metal door to make sure none got into the space. Which was nice but... I wanted to see more.  
He got off the couch and started to head over to me to get back inside.  
However, I stepped outside making him flinch back as he looked worried for me. I didn't understand why he did as I was soon soaked by the rain but, nothing bad happened to me.  
My h/l h/c started to stick to my face and skin. My f/c dress clung to my body as it started to pour. The rain was cool as it was a warm autumn morning. I laughed as I looked at Zim as I splashed around in the small puddles, smiling, “This feels amazing!”

**..//.. Zim’s POV ..//..**

  
The hybrid is absolutely insane! I knew that the Dib hooman was Crazy but his younger sister unit is absolutely insane! It must be hereditary!  
Wait... The hybrids’ skin isn't burning as she stands out in the rain. She's laughing and splashing in the puddles even. Well... The great and powerful Zim will allow her to if it doesn't burn her. I can't lose all of the data that she has on her pak. It might carry some important information, like what experiments that Dib’s parental-unit had done to her. I did start to take notes in my own pak… It might be less data that I will need from hers.  
I look at her as she looks at me with her bright e/c orbs looking at me and sparkling in the porch light. I shake my head as I have an umbrella over my head, "You are going to get sick if you stay out in the rain hybrid..."  
"You can get sick from the rain?" She asked slightly curious.  
I looked at her surprised that she didn't know. "You've been on this planet all your life! That is longer than the all mighty Zim and you, hybrid, have no idea of what the world is like around you?"  
Her h/l h/s stuck to her pale sea green skin as she looked down. Her antenna that were originally up with bright excitement and standing in the pouring rain, were now pressed against her head sadly.  
"I... No... I don't. I've never experienced the world around me... I have only read about the world around me…" She spoke softly.  
I raised a brow surprised by her response. I expected her to stay shy and quiet. This hybrid is becoming more interesting by the day.  
I saw she was soaked sighed, "Wait by the door..." I went back inside and grabbed my earth gloves. I went back to her as she was sitting by the door now. I took her hand with my gloved one. "Get inside and get dry..."  
"Why are you wearing those gloves?" She asked softly surprised, it seems, that I came back.  
"Water burns Irken skin." I say putting a towel on her head and beginning to dry her hair and antenna. She shivers as my hand moves over her antenna.  
I tried to ignore how sensitive an Irkens antenna are as I dried her off.  
I left the towel on her head and tried to kindly look at her. It was hard! How my tallest could do that with some hooman woman made me, the all mighty Zim, wonder how and why?!  
Well… She did smile lightly back.

\---------------------------------------------  
After school  
\---------------------------------------------

I had returned from the awful place called Hi Skool and the Hybrid hooman is arguing with me! Me of all Irkens! She thinks that she can say as she wishes and try and defy my rules! It all started with her asking where I had been. I, the great Zim, simply told her that I went to the dreaded Hi Skool. She looked at me and smiled as she asked to join me the next time I went. I told her no and well…  
“What? Why not?” She asked upset  
“Do you question the answer that Zim has given you?” I looked down at her.  
“Yes! Yes, I do!” She glared at me with those e/c eyes of hers. Her voice raised a bit more defiant, “I thought I was freed from that box I was born in! Not placed in another one!”  
“I placed these rules to protect you and your mother unit, Hybrid! Be grateful that I, Zim, risk my precious mission for your Hooman-unit and  
you!” I shouted to stop her from fighting any further. However, that back fired.  
“My name is Y/n! Not Hybrid! Or Dib’s Sister unit! It’s Y/n!” She shouted back. Her cheeks were becoming red, being upset and shouting at me.  
Mine felt warm from shouting at her as well. I then realized how close we were to each other. She was close enough for me to do very hooman like emotions from those silly romance movies that Girr continuously watches.  
I shook my head of the thought as my eyes started to drift to her lips and moved away. “Zim cares not of your name, Hybrid. Zim goes to this awful place to not cause any suspicion! I will not take someone with me to suffer.”  
Before she could argue further, I left went into the main level of the house. Dib and Gaz in the living area when I graced them with my presence. Dib spoke up, “Done yelling at each other?”  
“You could hear that?” I looked at them shocked slightly as I took the wig I had off my head. No need to wear such brilliant disguises in front of newly found allies… that was odd even to think of.  
“Seriously.” Gaz slightly glared and rolled her eyes as we all headed to the kitchen table to work on homework, “She needs to get out the house. If I remember being Y/n’s age correctly… She’s going to try and escape at some point. I mean, She’s almost 15.”  
Dib and I looked at her surprised, “How do you know that?”  
She simply smirked, “While you two were busy with getting mom out of the bed and into the wheelchair. I found a file laying around near mom labeled ‘Y/N’s development.’ I took a peek and some photos. when we got home, I did some reading.”  
“Then… she’s almost reached her… As your puny race says, Teen years of life. We Irkans are superior in every way. We do have, however, development stages. They, luckily, last for a shorter amount of time than… most races of the universe.” I sighed softly not wanting to deal with this but, it was a necessity to share what might happen to their sibling… “I do doubt that you two would understand the concept of Irkan life. So, let me break this down simply…” It was if I was lecturing these monkey-brained simpletons as they were sitting down. However, as we were discussing this, we were now not doing homework as we had originally planned.  
“We have the first way of being created, with two Irkens. Then there’s the way I, The Amazing Zim, was created. A birthing pod.”

**.::. 3rd Person POV .::.**

  
As Zim described, to Dib and Gaz, the life of an Irken and how they are basically trained for battle, then sent off into battle for the armada. They also discuss the teen years being skipped over as they are in the pods so that they are more compliant to being soilders and not complaining about what they wanted to do.  
In the history texts of Irk, there have been cases where there were Irkens that were born naturally and showed that the Irkens children that were born had childish tantrums, and going through various things happening to their bodies as they grew. Very much like a human’s puberty. However, unlike most humans, puberty wasn’t the same for every irken depending on the type of irken they were either the more docile it was or the more dangerous it was.  
As Zim was discussing this with Gaz and Dib, Y/N and her mother were discussing things about going outside of the base with Red.  
Red sighed as he was talking to his family for a little while. He could understand not wanting to stay cooped up all day but, he didn’t want a certain professor to find them and place them in another lab.  
Y/M/N sighed as she looked at Y/N. “She needs to experience life outside of the books she’s reading. She needs to have as close to a normal earthling life as she possible can.”  
Red shook his head seeming irritated now, “Who said she has to live life as an earthing? She could live like an Irken instead.”  
Y/M/N sighed, “Red it’s her life choice that she makes. Not ours. Besides, we don’t know what kind of Irken she is.”  
They had a bit of an argument but it was for the future of their child. It was finally decided that Y/N to take a test that would identify what kind of irken she was. Is she an invader or an observer? And what life she would want to choose.  
It was a simple test.  
Study it? Or Find a weakness?


	10. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting! I'm so sorry this took so long! do enjoy the chapter!

_>_>_Red’s POV_>_>_

Study it? Or Find a weakness?

As Y/M/N and I await Y/N’s response for this small test, I looked at her as the only other sounds that I heard was the humming of my ships’ engine. It was almost silent to the untrained ear. It was also the only sound, other than the audio on the communications screen, that I could hear around me. I started to study her features…

She looked like she could pass more for human than that idiot Zim did. It still surprised me that he wasn’t discovered yet. She looked more human not just by having the looks of one but, having the feel of being one. It was in the way she acted and the way she even held herself… maybe she was because of the way she was raised but, those that did know, knew that she was a hybrid.

I had to I have my crew, including Purple, leave the room whenever I spoke to my family. I mostly told others that it was a private armada that I sent on a top-secret mission to help with the rebels.

I could tell that Purple could almost read through my lies.

I’ve been trying to get sneakier with my calls however, he’s starting to catch on when I start my calls. He could over throw me for making me seem like a traitor to the Irken race. As well liked as I am to my people a traitor is a traitor… And Zim now knew what secrets I held.

I was pulled from my thoughts as my little girls’ mouth opened. “Wouldn’t I want to study it first? Then, as I’m studying it, find and exploit its weaknesses? They seem to tie together quite nicely… If someone were to harm my newly found family, I would make sure as to have as much data on them as possible as to make sure that it doesn’t happen again…”

She said it so softly and seemed in thought still as she looked as if she was still contemplating for only but a moment as she then took a breath and nodded that she had her answer. When she was thinking, she looked as if she was remembering something from her time in the lab that Membrane decided to place her and Y/M/N in. It made me unhappy to think that they were at His mercy.

I sighed and smiled more to myself as I looked at the woman I loved, “She’s just like you.” I looked at Y/N and smiled softly to her, “Well, you’re an observer if we have to place you somewhere. You have some invader like tendencies but, your mothers’ genes seem to have taken over most of the actions that push you towards the choices you make.”

She smiled and nodded kindly, “Thank you, papa.”

If there’s one thing I give that doctor credit for, it’s the polite manners that he taught her.

 

\-------------------------------------

A month later…

\--------------------------------------

 

.:.:. Y/N's POV.:.:.

I was happy to know that whatever this test had proved, I was right to go to school and learn about my surroundings. Zim didn’t seem very… happy about it as he complains to Papa but, once papa spoke up and told him otherwise, Zim had no other disagreements with me or with him.

Mama and I were making sure that I was going to be fully prepared for school, shopping for supplies and other clothes. Other than my day to day F/C uniform. It was taking us a while to get into the skool. So, Dib and Gaz were helping me understand what school was like in between the shopping and other things I had to prepare.

It had been a month since I took my test and now I had to take another one. Mama told me it took a while to get someone into the school system that had never been a part of the school system to begin with. And apparently, since I never went to school, they had to find out what class were best for me to be a part of. I understood it but, it didn’t mean I liked it very much.

Mama and I had to go to the school disguised as other people so the professor couldn’t find us. Hiding in plain site was a bit risky but, we had friends in high and low places.

For my disguise I placed E/C contacts and had my antenna hide in my hair for the past month I’ve been keeping them back and under control as to not make them move on their own and to make me look more human. I left my skin alone since Zim could have his skin color, so could I.

For mama’s disguise she wore a short black wig to hide her long purple hair and some sunglasses to hide herself as best as she could. Since her at home physical therapy was slowly working, she still had to be in a wheelchair. She said it should get better soon. I hoped so. I wanted to see the version of my mama that my sister remembers so well.

When we arrived at the Hi Skool, they asked her where I was coming from and if I was transferring from another skool. Mama had told them that I had been home skooled since I was young, which wasn’t a complete lie. So I was going to be taking a skool test to be placed into whichever grade I was going to be a part of.

A testing proctor seemed to lazily look at my mother and I when we got into the room. It was small but it held enough desks and tables for a classroom. He had me sit at one of the desks and had a packet placed in front of me as my mama waited outside the room, only to be taken on a tour of the school grounds that she was able to travel in.

The man looked to be young and he looked as if he didn’t want to be there for too long as he looked at his phone sending messages and occasionally looking at me. It looked like he was messaging someone to wait for him as he was busy. So, I tried to take my test quickly and carefully.

I worked through the test with ease. The professor had me study and read quite a bit when I was in the labs. And since there was nothing to really to do in my room, I would work on the various assignments throughout the text books or work on my penmanship and mathematics.

I was always curious about various things while growing up at the facilities. When I saw the other scientists working on the labs as I was either in my room or a testing room. I would ask many questions and they soon started to get me several books to work with and taught me basic learning tools at first… But they said I had practically absorbed everything thus I moved onto more complex books.

I had finished the test within the 2 hours I had to complete it. I even looked it over again to double check my answers making sure nothing was worng. I looked at the time and noticed that I still had a whole hour and a half to complete this test.

I looked at the bored man, who was still swiping away on his phone. I smiled lightly as I, instead of wasting the poor man’s time, got up and handed him the packet, “I’m done sir.”

He stopped typing on his phone and looked up at me, “I’m sorry… You finished the whole thing?”

“Yes.”

“Front to back?”

“Yes sir.” I smiled lightly, “The scantron is all filled out as well as the answers on the packet.” I say softly.

He put the scantron in to a machine as he started to look over the packet. He saw I placed my answers into the packet as well as the scantron. He looked that over as well and seemed interested and surprised, “all of your answers are correct…”

He nods, “You’re not in any of the grades that we offer you…”

I looked at him curious, “What do you mean?”

He was completely ignoring his vibrating phone. “You are mentally above Hi Skool level… the school can’t really place you anywhere…”

I must have looked fairly upset to him as I softly spoke. “Oh…”

“Hey… You really want to go here huh?” He asked.

I nodded and looked at him, “Please?”

 

.::. 3rd Person POV .::.

The man, which happened to be Mr. Grey (Making this up, work with me) a math teacher at the school, noticed that you were sad about not going to school made him sigh softly. You looked like a good kid to him as he thought about it. You just seemed like you were simply excited to be here and to go somewhere at all.

“Alright… I have an idea. How old are you?” He asked as he started to pull out various papers.

“I’m 15 next month…” You responded rather quickly as you stood in front of him. He looked up from his papers seeing that you were nervously playing with the hem of your F/C dress like uniform.

“Well, you want to experience skool life right?” he continues looking at the papers on his desk and signing or writing things out as if organizing something.

“Yes”

“Alright. Do you have any friends here?”

“N- “ You paused for a moment before continuing, “Actually, I do have a few friends here.”

You were about to say no however Dib and Gaz were nice to you. They were your family but, that was meant to be secret so to the skool, so you were very close friends with them… And you guessed that Zim treated you well enough to be considered an acquaintance. He always pushed you away when it seemed like you two were getting closer. It was mentally put on the back burner for you to think about later.

He nods, “What grade are they in?”

You started to brighten up to him, “Sophomores and Seniors.”

He finishes writing, “And their names? If there are too many just….”

“Dib, Gaz and Zim.”

He sat up and raised a brow slightly, “Really? Those two boys?”

You nodded and smiled lightly. He wrote one more note and kindly nodded, “Alright well… Welcome to Hi skool.”

You had a bright smile and practically dashed out of the room after saying thank you as much as you could before leaving.

The notes explained that you were smart but, lacked experience with regular social links. It also explained that you were going to have class with the boys.

 

…//… Zim’s POV …//…

I was in class with the Dib-hooman.

He and Zim have been talking more often however this involved less death threats and violent plans to take over this miserably pitiful planet. We caused the other students in the room to whisper but Dib-human rolled his eyes and either said, “Don’t worry about them. Their just stupid.” Or “Fuck ‘em. I honestly have been numbed by being called insane for years.”

He actually made Zim chuckle or have some kind of smirk on my face. I did enjoy the discussions we had even though some of them would become heated arguments about who was more superior. Which was obviously Zim.

While having one of these heated arguments as we were working on some stupid pig-hooman assignment about some stupid language paper known as an English essay together. We were interrupted for a moment as the whole class could hear running in the hall. Dib looked up at the door. I did the same and saw a flash of a familiar H/C.

We then heard a, “Mama I got in!”

The Dib-hooman and I were the only ones who knew who it was running through the halls. I chuckled slightly as I spoke soft enough for no one to hear me but loud enough for the Dib-hooman to hear me, “Only because she has Irken blood running though her veins.”

“Shut up Zim. You know it’s because there wasn’t much else to do in that room...” He countered.

We thought about it in silence for a moment. Her room had been barren. The only variation of color was the wide array of books that were either scattered across the bed with a mess of papers that were covered in notes or delicately placed in a small book shelf that was marked finished.

I examined the dib-hooman’s face. He looked… even more furious as he thought about it. He looked as if he was ready to punch something and if looks could kill, Zim didn’t wish to be in that line of site.

“Dib.” I spoke to him as to a bit harshly on my part to snap him out of his foolish train of thought.

He looked at me blinking for but a moment, “What is it Zim?”

“We can get back at your parental unit for how awful they’ve been your sister and other parental unit later… for now we watch over the Hybrid and not get her caught…”

“Can you not call her that. She’s my baby sister.”

Dib had a very stupid smile on his face after he said that, “Heh… I’m a big brother. That’s kinda cool.”

I rolled my eyes under my contacts as I looked over my assignment again. I began to wonder if the human side of this hybrid made her lazy. Or not as curious as most Observers would have been.

She seemed curious about the house, but she did nothing to try and take things apart… Perhaps that was trained out of her at a young age…

Most Observers, as few as there were in the Irken race, would still be taking things apart and putting them back together as if nothing happened… no matter how old they were.

I shook my head trying to get this distracting creature off my mind. The almighty Zim shouldn’t be affected by such silly and simple creatures such as this hybrid…

_Y/N H/L, H/C hair flowing as they passed by the classroom door_

_She seemed so excited as she practically shouted that she was accepted into this miserable place._

_The way she talked and looked at anything new,_

_She was always focused on his words like they were the most important information given to her._

_The way she looked at Zim bewildered as her wet H/C hair clung to her face,_

_Her lips slightly parted as she learned that water burned him like acid and worried she might hurt him._

_The reddening of her face when she became furious or disagreed,_

_Zim yelling back and being so close to her he had notice the distracting features of her face and hair._

_The smile she had when GIRR spoke to her about something simple,_

_How she looked at GIRR drinking in his instructions on how to make waffles for Zim and the rest of the house hold_

_The elevator ride to the lab…_

These small, yet mind burning thoughts, continued to plague my mind. They were pushing foreword no matter how many times I pushed them away. ‘Why? Why am I thinking of her? She’s supposed to be a distraction to the humans… not me… not Zim.’


End file.
